


when he was holding my hand

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: Percy told him about his dad and how Percy joined the Marines because of him, Nico told him about his mom and his sister, how he never stops thinking about them even though it’s been almost 10 years now.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	when he was holding my hand

**Author's Note:**

> is this fandom still alive? is this even a thing people ship still? idk i just wanted to write some quick angst so this is kinda short but i got a long fic for these two planned so be on the look out for that if that's what your into

When Nico first met Percy he was working. The small diner was never busy, which Nico was thankful for, he never had to do much. People stopped in every now and then, but it was usually just for coffee as they waited for a bus. Today wasn’t any different, a few regulars sat at the counter with a variety of breakfast items, mostly older people. There was something about old people and cheap breakfast food and burnt coffee.

The bell to the door dinged and a boy about Nico’s age sat down at a booth. His hair wet from the storm raging on outside. 

“Anything I can get for you?” 

“Just water,” he looked down at the name tag, “Nico.”

Nico smiled at him and brought him his water. 

Over the next few weeks, he showed up everyday, and eventually slid in the booth across from him.

“I never got your name.” 

“It’s Percy,” He looked up, sea green eyes sparkling. 

“So, Percy, what brings you here everyday. I don’t normally get many customers under the age of sixty.” 

Percy laughed, “Training. I’m in the Marines and I have to go through all the basic stuff before I can even go to boot camp.” 

“How’s it going?”

“Sucks.” 

Nico laughed, he hoped Percy stayed just a little longer. 

Percy did. He stayed the summer and then was being sent to California. They started hanging out even when Nico wasn’t working. Percy told him about his dad and how Percy joined the Marines because of him, Nico told him about his mom and his sister, how he never stops thinking about them even though it’s been almost 10 years now. 

One afternoon, strawberry wine fresh on their lips, Percy leaned over and kissed Nico, and ever since then, Nico knew Percy was the one. 

But the good times didn’t last long, before Nico knew it autumn was here and Percy had to leave. He left with a kiss and a promise to write. 

One afternoon, Nico was doing laundry when his phone rang.

Nico didn’t normally answer calls from unknown numbers, he didn’t like talking to people and telemarketers were the most annoying people in existence, but something told him to answer it this time. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Nico di Angelo?”

“This is him, may I ask who I’m speaking to?” 

“I’m Sally Jackson. Percy’s mom,” Nico’s heart immediately sank. 

Once Nico got his breath steady he asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Percy’s, well,” She sniffled, her voice was hoarse, like she’d been crying, “He’s not coming home.”

Everything she said after that he didn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe and he suddenly got too hot. 

“I’m sorry for your loss Ms. Jackson.”

He hung up. He wasn’t going to cry while on the phone with a woman who just lost her son. Let alone one who lost him in the same way she lost her husband. If Nico felt like his head was detached from his body, he couldn’t even imagine how she felt. 

His heart felt like it was trying to claw its way out of his chest and his lungs couldn’t get enough air and all he could think about was how he was never going to get to hold his hand or hear his laugh again, they’d never be able to move in together or adopt a dog because Percy wasn’t coming back to him like he was supposed to and Nico was only eighteen and he didn’t he could ever love anyone ever again because all he would be able to think about is the I love you’s written on torn lined paper or the taste of the blue popsicle on Percy’s lips as he kissed him by the lake. How Percy smiled against his lips before dunking him under the water when Nico’s clothes were all wet and water from his hair was dripping into his eyes but he didn’t care because Percy was there with him. 

Now, Percy had pushed him underwater yet again, but this time Nico can’t swim and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get to breathe again because Percy’s gone and how can he be okay when the love of his life is gone. 

His dad told him he was too young to know, too young to be in a relationship with a man who would be gone most of the year. 

He doesn’t regret it, not even in the slightest. He hoped he made Percy as happy as he made Nico.


End file.
